This invention relates to a closure means for a syringe bag. More particularly, this invention relates to a connecting member which will provide a secure and fluid tight engagement with a syringe bag as well as with a syringe nozzle.
Closure means for the types of syringe bags concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,866; 3,530,858; 3,589,362; 3,726,276; 3,773,047; 3,892,311 and 3,948,260. U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,047 and 3,892,311 disclose a disposable syringe unit wherein a snap fit arrangement is provided between a collar member secured to a nozzle and a tubular member with the bag secured therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,276 shows a snap fit arrangement between a nozzle member and a bag whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,362 shows a threaded fitment for a similar purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,866 is directed to a ratchet-type arrangement for securing a nozzle on a flexible bag with the bag secured in a threaded plug. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,858 a rubber band is employed as a means of securing a bag to a collar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,260 discloses an inner fitment member for a nozzle wherein the bag is seated on a ledge portion and by means of the elasticity of the bag is resiliently held on the ledge.
In some instances where the resiliency of the bag alone is relied upon for being retained on a connecting member for a syringe, problems can arise when greater than normal force is applied to the bag for purposes of expelling its contents. In such instances, the force has been known to cause the connecting member to become separated from the bag with the resultant undesired spraying and spilling of the contents of the bag in an uncontrolled manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel closure means for a syringe bag. Other advantages include a connecting means for a flexible bag wherein the bag is retained in a fluid tight manner on a connector for a removable nozzle; a connector which when assembled will maintain a resilient force to hold a portion of the bag against a connecting member; a connecting member which can be assembled onto a flexible bag in a fast and efficient manner and which can withstand substantial forces in excess of those normally employed in operating a syringe unit.